Happily (N)ever After
by Kari Ayam
Summary: Tentang sebuah boneka di etalase toko di pinggir jalan dan seorang bocah ingusan... (Happy ending atau sad ending, tergantung sudut pandangmu sebagai pembaca)


**Title :** Happily (N)ever After

 **Genre :** Slice of Life, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating :** PG-13

 **Fandom :** Pandora Hearts

 **Author :** Hikari Hwang

T _akdir atau kebetulan?_

 _Happily ever after, apa hanya berlaku untuk manusia?_

 _Bisakah aku yang hanya sebuah boneka memiliki perasaan cinta?_

 _..._

"Lalalala~… Sekarang kau sudah terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, nona Alyss. Duduk dan bersantailah, aku akan minum teh bersama Emily. Semoga kau menemukan hal yang menarik hari ini."

Fabricant de Poupees, toko sederhana dan tampak kuno diantara jajaran toko-toko lain di alun-alun kota Sabrie. Toko boneka klasik milik seorang pria aneh berambut perak yang menjual berbagai jenis boneka dengan berbagai ukuran. Setiap hari, sebelum membuka tokonya, pria itu selalu mendadani _icon_ toko kesayangannya yang ia letakkan di depan etalase toko miliknya. Di balik sebuah etalase kaca sederhana, disanalah aku duduk dan mengamati seisi kota.

"Hei lihat! Tidak kah boneka itu sangat cantik? Apa itu benar-benar boneka?"

"Ah, boneka anak perempuan di etalase toko itu? Kudengar banyak orang yang menawarnya dengan harga tinggi."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi sayang si pemilik toko tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk menjualnya."

"Hoo… sayang sekali."

"Ah sudahlah, Ayo! kita hampir terlambat Reo."

"Tu-Tunggu aku Elliot!"

Lagi… ada yang memujiku lagi… memang itu bukan pujian yang pertama bagiku. Orang-orang memang selalu berbicara hal yang kurang lebih sama seperti kedua orang tadi. Mungkin ini sudah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali. Kulit seputih porcelain, rambut panjang keperakan, dan bola mata berwarna lavender. Semua hal yang kumiliki memang selalu ampuh menyedot perhatian tiap orang yang melewati etalase toko ini. Terlebih… aku memiliki tubuh yang berukuran layaknya manusia, persis seperti gadis belasan tahun. Lalu etalase toko yang berhadapan langsung dengan air mancur besar di tengah alun-alun kota, pusat dimana banyak manusia berlalu-lalang, sudah pasti aku menjadi objek yang paling menarik untuk diperhatikan oleh mereka.

Namaku Alyss, atau setidaknya begitu si pemuda aneh pemilik toko memanggilku. Aku tinggal dibalik kaca etalase toko boneka berpapan nama 'Fabricant de Poupees'. Hobiku adalah memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Benda mati sepertiku memang seharusnya tidak bergerak 'kan? Tapi kadang aku merasa kesepian dan iri pada orang-orang yang kulihat. Bisa menggerakan tubuh sesuka hati, berjalan kesana-kemari dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan ya? Walaupun tidak bisa bergerak, setidaknya aku ingin sekali punya teman bicara, orang seperti apapun tak masalah. Ah, bicara apa aku ini? mana ada orang aneh yang mau bicara pada boneka. Mungkin tak ada, kecuali… Xerxes Break si pemilik toko. Ia memang selalu bicara padaku setiap kali ia membersihkan etalase dan mendandaniku. Yah, dia memang agak aneh. Aku bahkan sering melihatnya berbicara pada boneka kecil yang selalu menempel dipundaknya.

BRUUKKK

"HEI! Lihat-lihat kalau kau jalan bocah."

"Ah, tuan… kumohon bantulah aku! Ibuku sedang sakit dan ayahku belum kembali sejak ia mencari dokter. Keadaan ibuku semakin parah, kumohon tuan… bantulah aku."

"APA-APAAN KAU INI!? kau mengotori pakaianku, pergi dan enyahlah dari sini!"

BRUUUUUUK

Seorang bocah pirang mengiba pada lelaki pirang yang baru saja ia tabrak tadi. Tapi pria pirang itu malah bertindak kasar dengan mendorong tubuh mungil bocah pirang itu hingga tersungkur menyentuh aspal. Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa memandangi si bocah pirang dengan iba dari balik kaca etalase.

 _Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya,_ begitu pikirku.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria lain datang dan berusaha menenangkan si laki-laki pirang. Kurasa pria itu jauh lebih baik dari si laki-laki pirang tadi.

"Vincent, jangan terlalu kasar. Sikapmu itu tidak baik!"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Pria berambut hitam yang baru saja datang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si bocah pirang berdiri. Syukurlah, dia pria yang baik. Selain itu, aku juga melihat dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada bocah pirang itu. Pria yang keren dan juga baik, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan pria pirang itu.

"Cih! Sikapmu yang terlalu baik pada semua orang itu yang tidak baik. Kau bisa dengan mudah dimanfaatkan orang-orang Gil."

"Cerewet! Nah, pergilah dan rawat ibumu baik-baik"

"Terimakasih banyak tuan"

Aku terus memandangi bocah pirang itu dengan perasaan lega hingga kedua laki-laki yang bersamanya tadi pergi dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

 _Syukurlah semua berakhir baik, sekarang kau bisa merawat ibumu dengan uang itu._

"Hehehe, dasar bangsawan payah!"

 _Eh? Apa? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?_

"Hahaha… siapa yang butuh bantuan kalian kalau aku bisa mengambil dompetnya? dan lagi aku mendapatkan beberapa tip juga, horeeee! Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku. Tapi, jatuh yang tadi itu terasa agak sakit. Uuuuhhh… awas ya kalau bertemu lagi pasti akan ku balas."

Setelah dibantu, bocah pirang itu malah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. sepertinya dia puas karena berhasil menipu. Dasar anak nakal.

 _Anak nakal! Dia sengaja menabrak dan mendekati laki-laki pirang itu hanya untuk mengambil dompetnya, dan lagi dia menipu pria baik yang sudah dengan tulus membantunya._

 _Ggrrr… Kalau saja aku bisa keluar dari etalase ini, pasti sudah kupukul kepalanya_

Aku menatap dengan geram bocah pirang itu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa duduk dan menonton dari balik etalase. Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus melihat kejadian menyebalkan ini? Ya ampun, ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Semoga langit cepat berubah jingga dan Break segera menutup tokonya.

Keesokan harinya, aku melihat banyak tetesan air turun dari langit dengan tiba-tiba. Hujan. Manusia sering menyebutnya begitu. Tetesan itu turun semakin banyak dan deras, membuat jalanan didepan toko menjadi lenggang. Saat seperti inilah, saat-saat yang paling tidak aku sukai. Karena hujan aku jadi hanya bisa melihat segelintir orang yang hanya sibuk berlalu-lalang mencari tempat berteduh. Sudah begitu, tidak banyak objek yang bisa kuperhatikan. Sepertinya hari ini dan kemarin bukanlah hari keberuntunganku.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berlari menerobos hujan dengan tubuh kecilnya. Pakaiannya sudah terlanjur basah kuyup sebelum ia sempat berteduh dihadapanku, di depan etalase. Sama-samar aku bisa mendengarnya berguman kesal pada hujan. Ia melepaskan topi baretnya dan memerasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rambut keemasannya tampak lepek dan berantakan. Itu bocah pencopet yang kemarin. Kenapa dia harus memilih berteduh disini? Hujan ini saja sudah membuatku kesal, kenapa harus ditambah dengan bocah pirang ini? Dan lagi kenapa dia terus menatapku tanpa berkedip?

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

"Kau benar-benar boneka ya?", tanyanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca etalase.

 _Tentu saja boneka, memangnya kau pikir apa? Hei, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!_

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapku penuh arti. Kalau diperhatikan, menurutku dia cukup imut juga.

"Gaun merahmu jelek, warnanya tidak cocok untukmu."

 _Ap-apaaa… baru kali ini ada yang berkata aku jelek, dasar bocah menyebalkan!_

"Hei… Apa kau punya nama? Namaku Oz, semoga kita bisa berteman baik!"

' _Alyss'_

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Oz yang baru kukenal beberapa detik yang lalu itu langsung berlari pergi menerobos hujan kembali. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Anak yang aneh, dan lagi… 'teman' katanya? Hihi, hari ini aku bertemu laki-laki aneh selain Break. Apa aku bisa melihatnya lagi? Apa dia akan datang kesini lagi besok? Semoga saja besok hujan turun lagi dan memaksanya berteduh disini. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa penasaran dan ingin melihatnya lagi. Rasanya hatiku menjadi hangat. Eh? Apa ini yang manusia sebut dengan 'cinta'? Tidak… Tidak… tidak mungkin! Aku kan baru mengenalnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ini pasti hanya rasa penasaran saja. Seperti rasa penasaran saat memperhatikan manusia lainnya. Iya, pasti begitu!

Esoknya, cuaca terlihat sangat cerah di alun-alun kota Sabrie. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak hujan, benar-benar hari yang sejuk, nyaman, dan… kalau begini Oz tidak akan datang berteduh lagi didepan etalase. Padahal Break sudah memakaikan gaun baru untukku hari ini, gaun putih kesukaanku. Saat kuputuskan mencari objek lain untuk diperhatikan, dari kejauhan bocah pirang bernama Oz itu datang. Ia datang dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan sambil berlari-lari kecil kearahku.

 _Hei Oz, lihatlah gaun yang kukenakan hari ini. Cocok untukku kan? Eh, Oz ?_

"Hei… kau tahu, kemarin ayah memukuliku."

 _Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihat lebam diwajahmu itu. Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kemarin hujan turun seharian, alun-alun jadi terlihat sangat sepi dan lenggang. Haaahhh~~~ gara-gara hujan tidak banyak orang yang bisa kucopet."

 _Heeehh…..jahat! Kau malah berniat melakukan hal buruk. Syukurlah kemarin hujan turun terus. Semoga setiap hari hujan turun! Ayahmu menghukummu pasti karena kau nakal Oz. Berhentilah mencopet dan jadilah anak yang baik_

"Karena kemarin tidak banyak orang yang bisa kucopet. Aku jadi tidak membawa cukup uang untuk ayah. Makanya ayah sangat marah dan menghajarku sepanjang malam. Hari ini semua badanku terasa sakit. Kalau begini… aku tidak bisa bekerja dan mendapat cukup uang. Kalau saja ibu ada disini sekarang."

Aku terdiam memperhatikan Oz dengan perasaan iba. Bodohnya aku mengatakan hal yang jahat padanya, tapi aku merasa beruntung karena dia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku memperhatikan dirinya sekali lagi yang kini tengah duduk meringkup di depan etalase toko. Lebam terlihat disekujur tubuh hingga wajahnya, kemejanya terlihat sedikit koyak dan kumal karena bekas sekaan noda darah. Sementara itu orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatap Oz dengan tatapan jijik. Tubuh munggilnya mengigil, sepertinya karena menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Oz lama membisu dalam posisinya. Walaupun tidak terdengar suara apapun darinya, tapi kurasa Oz sedikit terisak sambil menahan rasa sakit. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suaranya lagi, tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar lemah dan sedikit bergetar.

"Huft… aku tidak mau pulang."

CRING

Suara bel pintu toko terdengar tiba-tiba dan sukses mengagetkan Oz dari posisi duduknya. Break memunculkan setengah tubuhnya dari balik pintu toko sambil menyeringai seram kearah Oz. Ah, Break menakuti Oz.

"HIHIHI~ apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu di tokoku?"

"A-ah… ti-tidak. Aku hanya duduk sebentar. maaf"

Oz menjawab dengan terbata sambil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi toko. Setelah meminta maaf ia langsung berlari pergi dan menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang-orang. Aku mencoba mencari sosoknya sekali lagi, tapi sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar pergi menjauh.

 _Oz._

"Apa bocah kumal tadi mengganggu pemandanganmu, nona Alyss?"

Sekarang gantian tuan pemilik toko yang aneh itu memandangiku dengan seringgai yang menyebalkan. Kalau bisa, rasanya ingin sekali kupukul wajahnya itu.

"Ya ampun~ sepertinya kita menemukan hal yang menarik Emily", ucapnya sambil mencolek boneka kecil dipundaknya.

 _CIH…. kau menyebalkan Break_

...

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Break memergoki Oz didepan toko dengan wajah anehnya itu dan aku tidak pernah melihat sosoknya lagi. Bahkan ketika hujan turun sekalipun. Hari ini langit juga sudah mulai gelap, pasti dia sudah pulang kerumahnya. Aku jadi ingat ucapannya waktu itu. Ia bilang tidak mau pulang. Aku jadi khawatir jika ia benar-benar tidak pulang kerumahnya. Apa Oz pergi kesuatu tempat? Padahal ia bilang akan berteman baik, tapi kenapa Oz tidak pernah datang kesini lagi?

"Nona belilah mawar ini. Tuan kau bisa memberikan mawar ini kepada kekasihmu."

Disaat aku sedang mengharapkan kehadiran Oz, seorang gadis penjual bunga malah muncul di hadapanku. Dengan keranjang penuh bunga dan setangkai bunga mawar ditangan kanannya, ia berjualan di depan etalase toko ini. Wajah dan suaranya sama-sama datar saat ia mencoba menawarkan dagangannya pada orang yang lewat. Seharusnya ia lebih bersemangat, tidak ada pembeli yang akan tertarik jika ia besikap datar seperti itu 'kan.

BRUUUUK

"Aduh"

Tiba-tiba seseorang pria yang sedang berjalan sambil terpejam dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya menabrak gadis penjual bunga itu hingga tubuh mungilnya tersungkur menyentuh aspal. Keranjang bunga berserta bunga mawar yang dipegangnya pun ikut jatuh berantakan. Sepertinya pria itu berjalan sambil terpejam dan menutup telinganya untuk mengabaikan perkataan orang yang berjalan bersamanya. Pria yang tadinya terus mengomel dibelakang pria yang menabrak gadis bunga itu langsung terdiam begitu melihat Vincent, orang yang menabrak gadis penjual bunga tadi, malah memarahi gadis itu dan bukannya meminta maaf. Pria yang kasar. Eh! tunggu dulu, itukan dua orang pria yang pernah ditemui Oz sebelumnya. Kuharap Oz tidak muncul disini sekarang.

"HEI! Jangan berjualan disini, kau menghalangi jalanku tau."

"Ma-maafkan aku.", jawab gadis itu pasrah

"Vinc, kau yang menabraknya seharusnya kau yang minta maaf."

"Apa? Aku? Dia yang berjualan tanpa melihat-lihat, sudah pasti siapa saja bisa tertabrak olehnya. Lagi pula, jangan-jangan kau sengaja menabrakku untuk mencuri dompetku ya? CIH… kaupikir aku tidak tau trik bodohmu itu."

"Vinc, jelas-jelas kau yang menabraknya karena berjalan sambil memejamkan mata. Makanya dengarkan kalau orang lain sedang bicara padamu. Sudah begitu kau malah menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Sekarang minta maaf dan bayar bunga-bunganya yang sudah kau rusak."

"CIH, kau kakak yang menyedihkan… Gil, kau benar-benar akan cepat mati kalau terlalu baik pada semua orang. Aku tidak akan mengganti rugi. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! Sebentar lagi gelap."

Sementara kedua kakak-beradik yang memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang itu bertengkar, gadis bunga itu sibuk memunguti bunga-bunga mawarnya yang berjatuhan diatas aspal. Kemudian dari arah berlawanan datang seorang- _Oh tidak, kenapa kau muncul disini sekarang Oz?_

"Echo ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Oz datang dengan wajah santai dan langsung berlutut untuk membantu Echo memunguti bunga-bunga yang berserakan di aspal jalan, sehingga ia tidak melihat dua kakak beradik yang sedang sibuk bertengkar di tempat itu juga. Sepertinya Oz sudah sangat mengenal gadis itu. Dia memanggilnya Echo. _Apa gadis itu temannya? Adiknya? atau…_

"WAAA… bo-bocah itu"

"Hei dengarkan kalau aku sedang bicara. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini kakakmu dan lebih tua darimu"

"Hei lihat dulu Gil, bocah yang waktu itu!"

Kakak beradik itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Oz yang baru tiba tadi, tapi sepertinya Oz belum menyadari keberadaan mereka.

 _Oz cepat lari!_

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa memperingati Oz sebelumnya. Andai saja Oz mendengar suaraku, andaikan aku bisa bergerak. Break malah tidak pernah muncul disaat seperti ini.

 _Oz… Oz..._

GREP

"Wah wah… sepertinya ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku."

Pria kasar berambut pirang itu mencengkram kerah baju milik Oz. Tubuh Vincent yang terlampau lebih tinggi dari Oz sukses membuatnya berdiri menggantung tak menyetuh aspal. Bersamaan dengan itu, mata Oz membulat kaget melihat pria yang mencengkram kerah bajunya. Ia meronta-ronta dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan tanggan mungilnya. _Oh, siapa saja kumohon tolong Oz._

"VINCENT HENTIKAN!"

"Jangan ikut campur."

Vincent menepis tangan Gilbert yang mencoba menolong Oz, lalu mendorong Gil menjauh dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas. Sementara itu Echo duduk membatu melihat apa yang terjadi. Ya ampun, bisakah salah satu dari kalian menghentikan pria kasar itu, dan cepat menolong Oz?

"Sekarang cepat kembalikan dompet yang kau curi saat menabrakku dulu."

"Vinc, belum tentu anak ini yang menggambil dompetmu. Siapa tau dompetmu terjatuh disuatu tempat"

"GIL! Kau masih mau membela anak ini?"

"Haah, kalau kau memang merasa anak ini yang mencurinya. Lebih baik kita serahkan ke pihak yang berwenang, jangan menghakiminya sendiri. Ayo kita bawa dia ke kantor polisi terdekat"

"Ap-apaaaa… TIDAK! Lepaskan aku!"

Oz meronta-ronta sambil berteriak keras. Namun tak ada satupun orang yang membantunya. Tak ada yang peduli padanya, walau jalan masih cukup ramai. Sebagian orang berlalu begitu saja seolah tidak melihat apa-apa, sebagian menjadikannya tontonan gratis, sementara sisanya menatap Oz dan Echo dengan pandangan jijik sambil berbisik-bisik. Aku melihat Oz sambil berusaha membantu berteriak, tapi meski ada seekor gajah dengan telinga besar sekalipun, mustahil ada yang bisa mendengar suaraku.

"Lihat Gil, dia ketakutan dan mencoba untuk kabur. Jadi sudah jelaskan kalau anak ini adalah pencuri."

"Iya iya aku tau. Kita bawa saja dia ke kantor polisi."

"HAAAH… LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN KATAKU!"

CRING...

"SSSSTTTT… Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Kalian sudah mengganggu nona Alyss-ku."

Break muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu toko sambil berteriak kesal dan menunjuk ke arahku. Kemunculan dan perkataannya yang tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berselisih itu terdiam mematung. Syukurlah ia datang tepat waktu.

"Waaahh~ bangsawan, jarang sekali aku mendapat pengunjung seperti kalian. Apa tuan ingin membeli sebuah boneka?"

Kali ini Break menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya, berjalan mendekati Gilbert dan menawarkan boneka dengan gaya anehnya yang khas. Merasa terancam dan takut dengan kelakuan si pemilik toko, Gilbert hanya terdiam bergidik ngeri sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ada apa? Tuan tidak tertarik dengan boneka buatanku, coba lihat-lihatlah sebentar kedalam.", ucap Break mempersilakan tamu bangsawannya itu dengan menunjuk sebuah ruangan gelap di dalam toko. Pria bernama Gilbert itu menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Oooohhhhh… aku mengerti, kau tidak tertarik membeli boneka karena kau sudah mempunyai yang lebih bagus ya…"

Break gantian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Vincent. Ia memanggu dagu Vincent yang sedang lengah karena sibuk mencengkram Oz. Kulit tangan Break menyentuh kulit wajah Vincent yang halus. Kemudian ia bergumam sambil memberi penilaian.

"Ya ya ya… kau benar, kalau dibandingkan dengan nona Alyss-ku ini, adikmu memang masih jauh lebih baik. Dia punya tekstur kulit yang lembut. HIHIHI~~ aku jadi tertarik untuk membuat yang seperti ini."

Aku bisa melihat betapa ketakutannya pria kasar itu mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Break. Lalu ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi si pemilik toko. Laki-laki satunya lagi yang dipanggil Gil tersadar dari ketakutannya, dan dengan cepat ia menyambar lengan adiknya lalu berlari pergi bersama-sama menjauhi Fabricant de Poupees.

"Ya ampun, kita kehilangan pelanggan lagi hari ini. Yaaa… mau bagaimana lagi. Lagi pula hari sudah gelap lebih baik segera kututup tokonya."

Break melenggang pergi dengan masa bodoh kedalam toko miliknya. Ia masuk kedalam meninggalkan dua anak kecil yang terdiam mematung memandangi kelakuan si pemilik toko. YAP! Break, kau pahlawan. Lalu aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada Oz. Melihat Oz, yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan gadis bunga itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sebal.

"Hah… untunglah aku selamat. Tapi pria kasar itu jadi kabur dan tidak mengganti rugi"

Gadis itu terus sibuk memunguti sisa-sisa bunga yang jatuh dan mengabaikan Oz yang sejak tadi berusaha bicara padanya. CIH! Gadis sombong. Oz itu hanya bersimpati padamu tau, tidak lebih.

"Tapi tak apa. Ini ambillah. Semoga ini cukup untuk mengganti semua bungamu yang rusak"

Oz mengeluarkan semua uang yang ia kumpulkan hari ini dari saku celananya. Ia memberikan uang itu pada si gadis bunga yang hanya menatap datar uang yang diberikan oleh Oz. HUUUUHH… gadis menyebalkan. Kenapa kau harus berbaik hati padanya Oz ?.

"Ada apa Echo?"

"Kau mendapatkannya dari mencuri. Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

 _Berani sekali kau berkata sekasar itu pada Oz!_

"Hehehe", Oz tertawa kecil dan tersenyum pada Echo.

"Tenang saja, uang ini kudapatkan dari hasil berjualan koran. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada paman Oscar, dia pemilik tempat dimana aku bekerja."

Lagi-lagi Oz tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu. Sementara gadis menyebalkan itu langsung menunduk malu sambil menerima uang yang diberikan Oz.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Sudah tidak perlu minta maaf. Cepatlah pulang, hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Aku juga harus segera pulang, maaf ya tidak bisa mengantarmu", kata Oz sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Echo.

"Eh, tunggu Oz. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku bisa mengurusnya."

Sahut Oz yang kini hanya tinggal terdengar suaranya saja. Sosoknya sudah jauh lebih dulu menghilang tertelan oleh pekatnya malam. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kecil, dan ikut berlalu pergi meninggalkanku, boneka yang hanya bisa duduk diam diatas kursi disebuah etalase kaca.

...

Malam ini benar-benar terasa sangat sunyi. Keributan yang baru saja kulihat sore tadi, benar-benar terasa sangat kontras dengan keheningan yang kurasakan saat ini. Haaah~ tidak baik jika sebuah boneka terus mengeluh 'kan? Lagi pula… keajaiban atau apapun itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi hanya karna aku terus mengeluh. Kali ini kualihkan pikiranku dengan memandangi alun-alun kota Sabrie yang cukup gelap gulita. Aku perhatikan beberapa lampu jalan yang membentuk cahaya lingkaran diatas aspal kota. Cahayanya berukuran tidak begitu besar, sehingga masih tersisa ruang-ruang hitam yang tak terjangkau oleh cahaya. Lalu kuperhatikan ruang hitam tersebut. Kuperhatikan ruang hitam yang membawa Oz menghilang dari pandanganku, tempat dimana ia berlari pergi meninggalkan etalase toko ini. Hari ini dia memang datang, tapi bukan untuk bicara padaku. Kemudian, kupandangi sisa-sisa kelopak mawar yang masih berbekas di aspal depan etalase. Kuperhatikan setiap detailnya, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada langkah kaki dari ruang hitam tersebut yang terus mendekat menuju etalase.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

 _Oz!_

Si pemilik langkah itu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca etalase dengan pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Sosoknya dan ketukan yang dibuatnya benar-benar membuatku senang sekaligus khawatir. Aku senang karena dia kembali lagi kesini, tapi aku khawatir. Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini disini? Kenapa dia tidak pulang kerumah seperti katanya tadi?

"Hei, jadi namamu Alyss? Nama yang cantik."

 _Dia memanggil namaku….Oz tau namaku._

"Baiklah nona Alyss, untuk malam ini saja, kumohon izinkan aku menginap disini. Tolong jangan beritahu si pemilik toko ya."

 _Eh? Menginap?_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Oz mengulet dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya diatas aspal kota yang dingin dan keras. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil pelan ketika hembusan angin malam menyentuh kulitnya yang pucat.

"Setidaknya disini bersamamu jauh lebih baik, daripada di rumah dan bertemu ayah."

 _Kenapa?... Ah! Jangan-jangan uang yang kau berikan pada gadis tadi-_

"Ayah tak mungkin senang kalau aku pulang tanpa membawa apa-apa."

Oz lama terdiam. Hampir satu menit aku tidak mendengarnya bicara lagi, mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Tapi samar-samar aku mendengar suara sesegukan.

"Alyss… Hiks, kalau saja ibu ada disini sekarang."

 _Dia menangis? Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan kata-kata itu, ada apa dengan ibunya?_

"Ibuku… dia wanita yang sangat baik. Dia mirip denganmu, nona Alyss"

 _Aku?_

"Mungkin tidak sama persis. Ibu memang terlihat lebih tua dan punya rambut yang hitam. Tapi dia benar-benar cantik sama sepertimu."

"Ayah juga sangat mencintainya… mencintai ibu… dan mungkin aku. Tapi setelah ibu tiada, ayah jadi berubah. Dia jadi tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Tidak peduli dengan bagaimana dia hidup dan tidak peduli bagaimana aku hidup. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak membenci dan meninggalkannya, karena ibu pasti juga tidak menginginkan aku melakukan hal itu."

Oz terus bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya. Sesekali, disela-sela ceritanya, kudengar tangis dan kulihat cairan putih bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari balik kaca dingin yang mulai mengembun. Jangankan bergerak untuk memeluk dan meredakan tangisnya, menangis atau menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan empati padanya pun aku tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memandangnya dengan senyuman boneka yang kumiliki. Itu satu-satunya ekspresi yang kupunya dan tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Dari sepanjang keberadaanku, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa menyesal tercipta sebagai boneka. Seandainya saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, apapun itu, walau hanya menggerakkan jari atau menangis untuknya.

"HOOIII! Oz, disini kau rupanya."

"A-a-ayah…"

Kulihat Oz melonjat kaget mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Bukan karena rasa dingin tapi karena kemunculan pria itu. Pria dengan sebotol bir ditangannya dan wajah yang memerah karna mabuk. Ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Oz, warna mata dan rambutnya benar-benar mirip. Hanya saja ia memiliki rambut panjang terkepang, sepanjang rambut wanita.

"ANAK NAKAL! Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Ia berjalan sempoyongan mendekati Oz sambil berteriak dan membentak keras pada Oz. Sedangkan Oz, dia sempat mematung sesaat karena rasa takutnya. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya segera bereaksi dan memberi sinyal untuk berlari pergi. Namun, meskipun pria galak itu berada dalam keadaan mabuk, geraknya masih jauh lebih gesit dibandingkan gerak lari Oz. Dengan cepat dan kasar, tangannya yang masih bebas segera menyambar lengan mungil Oz dan mencengkramnya tanpa belas kasihan. Oz menjerit pelan sambil memohon dengan tangis. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Pria kejam itu terus menyeret Oz menjauhi etalase, pergi menghilang ditengah sudut jalan yang gelap dan meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menjerit tanpa suara. Samar-samar ku dengar jeritan Oz dari balik kegelapan, tapi tak lama kemudian jeritan itu lenyap seiringan dengan suara pecahan kaca yang menghantam sesuatu.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan terus menajamkan telingaku untuk menangkap setiap bunyi di alun-alun kota Sabrie yang gelap gulita. Tapi tak terdengar apapun juga. Malam kembali menjadi semakin sunyi. Kekhawatiranku akan keadaan Oz seketika saja membuatku merasa jadi boneka yang paling bodoh. Membuatku mengatakan hal yang mustahil berulang kali…

 _Bergerak bergerak bergerak… bergeraklah… kumohon bergeraklah!_

"Ya ampun nona Alyss, sudah tau tak punya sayap, kenapa anda masih berani bermimpi menggapai langit? benar-benar merepotkan."

Break mengintip dengan gaun tidurnya dari dalam toko dan melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi malam itu.

' _Bergerak bergerak bergerak… bergeraklah… kumohon bergeraklah!_

Aku terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali hingga fajar tiba menggantikan malam.

...

Desember 1994.

Sudah hampir setahun aku tidak pernah melihat Oz lagi. Sosoknya menghilang tanpa jejak sejak kejadian malam hari setahun yang lalu. Selama setahun ini aku terus mencari sosoknya dari balik kaca etalase. Mengamati satu persatu orang-orang yang melintas di alun-alun kota Sabrie, hari ini pun aku masih melakukan hal yang sama.

Hari ini alun-alun kota dipenuhi kapas putih yang terlihat sangat lembut. Tadi malam ku lihat butiran kristal putih itu jatuh dari langit dan menumpuk memenuhi jalanan kota. Orang-orang berjalan dengan pakaian yang lebih tebal dari biasanya. Kepulan asap putih juga muncul dari mulut mereka setiap kali mereka membuka mulut. Sayup-sayup terdengar keluhan yang sama dari banyak orang yang melintas di kota pagi ini. _Dingin,_ begitu kata mereka. Mendengar hal itu aku jadi memikirkan Oz. Apa dia berada ditempat yang cukup hangat sekarang? Apa pakaiannya cukup tebal untuk melawan rasa dingin hari ini?

 _Haaaah_

Tidak hanya Oz yang tidak pernah kulihat lagi hingga sekarang. Pemilik toko ini pun juga menghilang. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Break menutup tokonya, dan pergi entah kemana meninggalkan toko. Tubuhku juga sudah mulai tertutup debu. Gaun yang kukenakan kini sudah terlihat usang dan berdebu, bahkan laba-laba sudah berani membuat sarangnya di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Untung saja belum ada rayap yang menggerogoti habis tubuhku. Kurasa sekarang aku berubah menjadi boneka yang benar-benar mengerikan.

CRING

"Nona Alyss! Oh, anda terlihat begitu mengerikan"

 _Haaahh… kenapa pria itu harus mempertegas kenyataan dengan kalimatnya?_

Akhirnya, setelah pergi hampir dua bulan Break kembali. Ia kembali membuka tokonya setelah membersihkan debu-debu yang singgah ditokonya selama ia pergi. Break juga membersihkan ku, _icon_ tokonya yang mulai terlihat usang. Dalam hitungan beberapa jam aku sudah kembali seperti Alyss yang biasanya, boneka cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang melintas di alun-alun kota Sabrie. Tapi entah kenapa, kedatangan Break dan perbaikan atas diriku tidak membuatku merasa senang sama sekali.

BUUUKKK

"Haaah… ternyata ini cukup melelahkan juga."

Tidak seperti biasanya, Break menata ulang etalase toko sederhananya. Ia mengganti tempat duduk yang kududuki selama ini dengan sebuah sofa yang lebih panjang. Cukup panjang untuk ku duduki sendirian.

 _Untuk apa dia melakukan ini?_

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan besar, sebesar diriku dan meletakkannya tepat disebelahku, diatas sofa. Ia terdiam sejenak, menyeringai lama dan tertawa pelan, membuatku sangat penasaran.

"Anda pasti akan senang dengan hadiah yang kubawa, nona Alyss."

Break membuka bungkusan itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia seperti tidak ingin merusak isi yang terbungkus rapi oleh bungkusan tersebut. Perlahan kuperhatikan kelakukan Break yang mulai membuatku jengkel. Sedikit demi sedikit isi dari bungkusan tersebut mulai tertangkap oleh penglihatanku. Aku melihat sepasang kaki dan tangan yang serupa dengan diriku, sepertinya itu boneka yang sama seper-OH! Mungkinkah itu…

"Apa anda senang dengan hadiah yang kubawa? Kalau begitu aku akan beristirahat sejenak… haaah… bersih-bersih memang hal yang paling melelahkan."

Break telah selesai membuka semua kertas pembungkus yang membungkus boneka itu. Sekarang semua bagian dari boneka itu dapat terlihat olehku dengan jelas. Wajahnya… rambutnya… matanya dan… senyum itu, mungkinkah ini…

 _Takdir atau kebetulan?_

Sekali lagi aku bertemu dengannya. Kita tetap terus dipertemukan meskipun kini kau sudah dalam wujud yang berbeda, wujud yang serupa denganku. Tapi perasaan senang yang kurasakan bukan perasaan egois yang hanya kurasakan sepihakkan? Meskipun sekarang kau berbeda, tapi kau juga merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi denganku 'kan? Aku betulkan?

 _Kau juga merasakan hal yang samakan? Perasaan CINTA. Boneka juga boleh memilikinya 'kan? Kalau begitu…_ _Happily ever after. Kalimat itu juga bisa berlaku untuk kita 'kan? Bukan hanya untuk manusia, benar begitukan… Oz_

...

Pagi bersalju di kota Sabrie. Aku duduk di atas sofa dibalik etalase kaca sambil mengamati seisi kota seperti biasanya bersama Oz, sebuah boneka yang sama sepertiku. Boneka yang sangat kucintai lebih dari apapun, bahkan lebih dari keindahan kota yang hanya bisa kupandangi saja.

"Hei Reo, lihat kesini sebentar. Lihat! bonekanya sekarang ada dua"

"Eh? Boneka laki-laki itu. Rasanya aku pernah melihat seseorang yang berwajah sama dengan boneka itu."

"Mustahil! Kalau memang ada manusia secantik itu, pasti aku sudah menjadikannya pacar."

"Bukan boneka gadis itu, tapi boneka satunya lagi."

"Ah sudahlah, Ayo! Kita hampir terlambat Reo."

"Tu-Tunggu aku Elliot! Aku yakin, aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat."

"Iya iya, aku perc—"

"AH! aku ingat. Wajah boneka itu mirip dengan foto anak laki-laki yang kulihat dikoran setahun yang lalu."

"Eh? Koran? Memangnya dia artis?"

"Bukan! Itu loh, foto anak laki-laki yang diberitakan tewas karena dibunuh oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri."

"Hmmmm… kau terlalu banyak membaca novel horror. Sudahlah, berhenti membicarakan hal-hal yang menyeramkan."

"Aku serius! Nanti akan kucari koran setahun yang lalu dan kuperlihatkan padamu."

"HEI! Kubilang berhenti membicarakan hal seram. Dasar menyebalkan."

Oz dan aku memandang geli kedua pemuda yang sibuk berselisih membicarakan kami. Kami terus memandangi kedua sosok pemuda tersebut, hingga sosok mereka hilang ditelan oleh kerumunan. Alun-alun kota Sabrie, pusat kota yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Disebuah toko sederhana dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Fabricant de Poupees'. Di balik sebuah etalase kaca sederhana, disanalah aku dan Oz duduk dan mengamati seisi kota.

CRING

"HIHIHI… _Fabricant de Poupees_. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu di tokoku?"

 **_THE END_**


End file.
